iKiss All Over Again
by lucky-starz06
Summary: Takes place after iKiss... they agreed to hate each other, but they both know its not possible. ONESHOT -Some parts might be a little out of character, especially for Sam, but what can I say? The kiss drove them crazy!-


**Hey guys! For those of you reading my other fanfics, yes I am BACK! Mom and I moved, and my computer crashed so it's been very hard for me to write. It will be easier now though because I got a new computer for Christmas! Yay! Anyways, I watched iKiss last night and it was the best episode of iCarly ever, so of course I'm going to write a fic about it. I'm just feeling inspired for it. I've not been inspired for my other fics just yet, but I PROMISE… I WILL FINISH THEM. Well, I'm not completely sure where this is going to go just yet. It'll probably be a One-Shot, though. If its not the best, bare with me. Okay, I've rambled enough. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any form of iCarly! **

"And that my friends, is how you tie-dye a duck!", Carly squealed into the camera.

"It's the most beautiful duck I've ever seen." Sam stated, wiping fake tears from her eyes.

"Thanks so much for tuning into this special episode of iCarly. Again, we're very sorry about last nights events."

"Yeah," Sam joined in. "We had a little business to take care of. We'll be back again next week, same time, different planet!"

"And we're clear. Great show guys." Freddie complimented.

"Yeah, it was. Considering it was a last minute thing. What happened to you guys last night, anyways?" Carly asked.

Freddie and Sam shot each other knowing glances.

"Just talked." Sam assured her.

"Yeah. Talked." Freddie agreed.

"Well, you must have fixed everything. You guys haven't yelled or insulted each other all night. Which is very weird, by the way."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash heard from downstairs.

"CARLY!!! GIBBY FELL OUT OF THE WHEELBARROW AGAIN! I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT TO WORK OUT WITH HIM! WHY OH WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME?" Spencer cried.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I better go talk to him. This could be a while."

"Do you need help?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison.

"No, I'm sure Gibby's fine, and Spencer just needs some motivation. I keep trying to tell him he'll never make it as a professional football player if he doesn't work out. He won't listen. Be back in a few."

She closed the door, and instantly the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"So…" Freddie finally said.

"So…" Sam repeated.

"Last night was…" he began.

"Interesting?" she finished.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or put you in an awkward situation."

"No, it was fine. I'm, uh, sorry if I made _you _feel uncomfortable at all-"

"No, no. You didn't." he interrupted quickly. "I mean, it's not what I expected my first kiss to be, but.." he trailed off.

"Me, neither." Sam went on. "I mean, your lips didn't taste like potato salad or anything, but it was nice."

Freddie grinned, then scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "There's just one little problem though."

"Really? What's that?" Sam queried.

"It's all I've been able to think about." he countered.

"Me, too." Sam confessed sheepishly.

"It also made me realize something." he confessed, walking toward her.

She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Sam, I don't want to just be your first kiss." he declared, taking her by the hands.

"You don't?"

"No." he whispered, shaking his head.

"Then… what do you want?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"I want to be your second kiss," he murmured, kissing her on the forehead. "Your third kiss," he continued, moving down and kissing her gently on the tip of her nose. "And your fourth kiss," he finished, ever so lightly pressing his lips against hers.

Almost unconsciously, Sam encircled her arms around his neck, and began deepening the kiss. Gradually, her senses seemed to return and she pulled him away lightly.

"Wait," she stopped him, trying to catch her breath. "What about Carly?"

"Carly who?" he asked matter-of-factly, leaning in for a second time.

Once more, she stopped him. "I'm serious! Don't you still have a crush on her?"

"Sam, you said the key word yourself. Crush. That's all it was. I promise. Ever since that kiss yesterday, all I can think about is you."

She hit him playfully. "You are such a cheese ball!"

"It's true." he responded earnestly.

Sam looked into his eyes, and instantly felt her heart rate speed up again. "I believe you. Still, what if she were to walk in here? You don't want her to know, do you? We agreed on that last night."

Freddie thought for a second. "Yeah, but if we ever decide that we want to be together we're going to have to tell her eventually."

Sam sighed. "You're right. I just hope it doesn't make her feel all weird around us."

"Hey, it's got to be better than our fighting all the time."

"Oh, I still hate you." she informed him. Even as she said it, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"I still hate you, too." he replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her eye and grinning broadly.

Sam felt a lingering warmth above her eyebrow where he had touched her.

_How in the world can someone drive you crazy in both such an awful and amazing way? _she wondered. _He's a complete dork. Scratch that. He __**was **__a complete dork. Now he's almost -and I can't believe I'm thinking this- cute. His voice has changed, and he's like a foot taller than me now. When he kisses me I-_

As if on cue, any train of thought Sam had going was lost when she felt herself being wrapped into his arms. He caressed her cheek softly, and her heart skipped a beat.

_This can't be healthy, _she told herself. _And oddly enough, I'm okay with that!_

She leaned up, and their lips met for a second time. His arms were around her waist, and her arms found themselves going to encircle his neck once more. She began lightly scratching the nape of his neck, and felt him smile against her lips.

Unexpectedly, they heard the door open and jumped apart at the speed of light. Carly had returned.

Freddie and Sam shot each other looks of panic. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice what had just happened.

"Bad news, guys.", she reported. "When Gibby went flying, he tried to grab onto something and broke the thermostat. We'll probably be freezing before long."

"Really? Oh, well. It's alright." Freddie stated, his voice cracking a little. "Sam and I were just talking about how it's a little warm in here anyway. I'm sure you'll get it fixed soon."

Sam slapped her forehead. _Way to be subtle, Fredward!_

"Sam, are you okay? You do look a little red." Carly enlightened her with concern.

"Me? Uh… no, I'm fine. I was j-j-just… um… practicing our random dancing for the next show! Yeah, that's it."

Carly raised her eyebrows skeptically, then nodded. "Okaaaay… you're already a great dancer, but if you say so."

"I'm a little thirsty." Freddie declared. "Going to go downstairs and get something. You guys want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll take an iced tea!" Sam requested. "If it comes back with ear wax on the straw, you'll be six feet under." she warned.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Thanks, Freddie."

"You're welcome, Carly. In your face, Sam."

Sam bit her lip to keep from beaming. _What on earth are we doing? We can't keep this up. Carly's gonna notice before long. I'm not acting like myself at all. But I can't help it! It's all his fault. Curse him…_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You sure you're okay?" Carly questioned again.

"Carles…" Sam smiled, winding an arm around her shoulder and staring at the ceiling, "I can honestly say I've never been better."

**Well, guys I guess that's the end of it! I know it might not have been the best ending, but hope you enjoyed it anyway. I told you I didn't know where it was going. I just knew I wanted to write some Seddie fluff. Also, maybe some of you caught the Suite Life Of Zack & Cody reference. Well, if you liked, please review. I enjoy those more than Sam enjoys Freddies kisses, and vice versa! ;) !*! My name is Krystle, and I'm a Seddieholic*!***

.


End file.
